pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Archfiend of Adamance
''Suggested: Lv23-25 / Reward: Jeweled Chest Lv25 '' This is the first mission in Evilmass of Adamance, this archfiend is affiliated with Slogturtle. Floor 1 At the start, the Talking Sign will say: "Few have conquered Evilmass, for The Dark Guillotine they cannot pass. '' ''Tease the blade right out with wits, and summon courage to pass betwixt". Then you will come across a group of guillotines with skulls on the top chained to the ground. There will be a timer at the top of the screen. When it reaches 0:00, the guillotines will fall and instantly kill anything under it, whether it be your troops or Akumapons with a critical hit. After the first set of guillotines, a Lava Salamander will be waiting for you. Destroy the Salamander and move onto the second set of guillotines (use ChakaChaka or DonDon to defend from the exploding Salamander because if you use PonPata, you stand a chance of being sliced by the Dark Guillotines if the timer is close to zero). After the second set, you will face two Lava Salamanders and more Akumapons. After the third set, you'll face a Salamander, Balrog and more Akumapons. At the final set, you must defeat two Salamanders and Balrog. The Balrog will then drop a key that will unlock the demon door. Fire-resistant equipment required! Floor 2 "The Bonedeth Brigade and their trained dragon have laid a trap for Patapons! Precise guidance of your forces required!". Same enemies as first floor, only there are no timed guillotines; however, there are Dragons, Baby Dragons and the more powerful green version of Balrog, Balrag. There is a single pressure guillotine activated by a button beneath it; stepping on the button drops the guillotine. To pass it, wait until a Baby Dragon or some Akumapons activate the guillotine, then quickly get on the pressure pad before it releases itself. Another strategy is that, wait for the horse-riding akumapon to step on it then quickly march (However, sometimes when the first horse-riding akumapon die by the trap then you march to step the pressure pad, the Guillotine suddenly releases, so you have to wait for another one to step on it). If you lose a couple of Patapons during this process, there is a purple health potion with the floating treasure chest ahead, directly in front of the guillotine. Be careful as the Baby Dragons may push you back to the guillotine, so kill them as quickly as you can! Floor 3 "The Archfiend of Adamance lords over the uppermost floor of the Evilmass. Prepare to face a mighty boss!". Prepare to face a mighty boss! You'll have to defeat the Archfiend of Adamance who controls Dettankarmen. Stagger can be a helpful asset during this battle. After you defeat Dettankarmen, you will unlock a harder mission of "Archfiend of Adamance" and you'll face Zuttankarmen instead. Note: After finishing the third floor, when you see Naughtyfins, ask her "Are you all right, Naughtyfins?", then the next choice you should choose is "You are... the princess" then after that you will embrace her to transform her back to her original form. If you don't follow these, you won't get her back to the Hideout and she will not return to her original form. Trivia *This stage is the only boss dungeon stage which doesn't start with a bonedoor or a strongdoor, instead it starts with the Dark Guillotine. Videos Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Missions Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Half-Boss Category:Bosses Category:Walkthrough Category:Seven Archfiends Category:Pokkurimakka's Theme Category:Hey Whazzat Theme Category:Akumapon